


Family

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic for fleurrochard. Dean, Cas, Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"Just, put them in the cart if you like," Dean said, in the end.

Cas pulled his hand back, like the package of candy canes had burnt him.

"I don't-" he said.

"Dude," Dean said, and swung the cart up next to Cas. "You've been staring at them for five minutes. I think the credit card can cope with some candy canes if you want them."

Cas looked at him, his "your human habits are strange to me" look firmly in place. Over the store's sound system, Eartha Kitt implored Santa Baby to hurry down the chimney.

"I am unfamiliar with this candy," Cas said.

"Candy canes? You've never seen a candy cane?" Dean asked. He took the box of red and green striped candy out of Cas's unresisting hand and dropped it into the cart.

"Until very recently, Dean, I excited only as celestial intent," Cas said seriously.

There were times Dean was sure Cas's deadpan was just a way of fucking with him.

"Well," he said "Me'n'Sam may have spent most of our Christmases in crappy hotel rooms, but we at least had Christmas candy."

"I fail to see what peppermint candy has to do with the birth of Jesus," Cas said, but he was doing the head tilty thing which, Dean was learning, meant he was amused.

"That's just part of it," Dean said blithy, "Mostly its about family. Me and Sam, and remembering what is important."

"But you put those in the cart for me," Cas said. "Not for Sam."

"Well," Dean said, seeing where this was going. "A guy drags you out of hell, I think the least he gets is some candy."

He pushed the cart past Cas towards to cash desk to cover his embarrassment, but he still felt a warm curl of something in his stomach at the sound of Cas's deep voice repeated

"Family,"

with a sense of wonder behind him.


End file.
